


Kise's Sweet Ass

by kaijou



Series: Kise's Sweet Ass [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Bees, Crack, Honey, M/M, aomine eats ice cream, basically a crack fic, honey comes out of his ass, its so great i wrote this at 6am, kise literally shoves an entire beehive up his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijou/pseuds/kaijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta had always been curious, and ready to try new things. When an opportunity arises, and his family are out of the house, how can he resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise's Sweet Ass

**Author's Note:**

> i guess u could call this the second bible

Kise Ryouta was 8 years old when the beehive entered his asshole. He found it in his garden, lying underneath the oak tree.  
His family were out and his babysitter was asleep. Immediately he knew what he had to do.  
He took the hive into his bedroom, closing the door and locking it. He stripped off his clothes and sat the hive on the floor. He spread his ass cheeks over the hive. Then he sunk down to the floor. He kept going until it had been sucked into his ass like a black hole. He had done it. The entire fucking hive was inside of his ass.

With a sense of accomplishment, he threw himself onto his bed and giggled.  
Suddenly, he was hit with the realisation... Where were the bees?! Had he gotten an ass full of bees, as well as the hive?  
Just then! A loud buzzing sound came from the window. He gulped. The bees had come for him.  
He walked over to the window and drew back the curtains, and sighed in relief. There was nothing there.

"Phew!" He smiled. "Might as well open the window to let in some fresh air though, LOL."

He opened the window. It was silent for a moment. But then, hundreds and hundreds of bees swarmed into his room. Kise stood there, gasping a they flew into his asshole. Into their new home.

Years later, the hive was still in his ass, bees and all. Whenever he had his ass eaten out, his partner had always told him he tasted sweet. Only Kise knew the real reason it tasted like that.  
He had also discovered a new talent, one so mind-blowing, it made his friends envious. His ass: it could dispense honey at his own will.

"Bro, I could really go for some honey on this ice cream." Aomine said, looking sad.

Kise smiled, pulling down his trousers and standing on top of the table they sat at. "Don't worry man I got you!"

He clenched his ass cheeks over Aomine's bowl, and a trickle of honey came out.

"What the fuck what the FUCK dude did you just shit on my ice cream?" Aomine yelled.


End file.
